


A Collection of Tsuna Centric Drabbles

by aubade



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 2YL!, Drabbles, Gen, One Word Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aubade/pseuds/aubade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All drabbles included are each inspired by fifty different one word prompts. So far TYL centric.</p><p>Prompt #1 Mistakes: Tsuna wakes up and wonders if this will be the last straw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help I've never done this before. My main hope is that its not terrible. Thats about it. Yay for high expectations!  
> But in all honesty I haven't written in a really long time, so I figured the only way to amend that is to just write something.  
> If anyone spots any grammatical errors/mispellings please let me know!

 

Tsuna awoke with a sharp gasp of air. The twenty five year old was completely disoriented. The last thing he had been completely aware of was ‘dying’ after getting shot by the Millefiore.Sure, he had planned for his ‘death’ to happen, but experiencing it was a completely different story.

 Tsuna had felt the excruciating pain of dying in all its glory. 

 No amount of planning could prepare you for that. While loosing consciousness, his final thoughts had been those dreadful what ifs. Tsuna could not even take comfort in the fact that everything would be alright; far too much could go wrong. 

 After a few moments had passed, Tsuna was able to reorientate himself to the present. After acknowledging that the plan must have worked,  most of his worries were disappearing. All but one:

 What if he had pushed too far?

 His family had been through a lot with him. Time and time again they had forgiven him his mistakes, but Tsuna could not help but fret. Would his selfish act of faking his own death be too much? Or would it be the fact that he had left it to their younger, more vulnerable selves to deal with the aftermath? He had deserted them in a time of desperate need. Tsuna knew the only sliver of a chance they had of saving the world (as dramatic as that sounds) rested with his plan. But what if they decided that it was all too much? That they had had enough and were leaving once and for all? That Tsuna being alive was actually more of a hindrance than his death? His thoughts whirled around and around in his head and it got to the point where he was having trouble breathing. They would all be waking up soon and (hopefully) be coming to the clearing where his coffin had been resting all this time.  

 To say he worried would be a bit of understatement at this point.

 It was almost as if he had regressed ten years, he had his adult body, but none of the confidence he had gained. Of course the way this confidence had manifested itself recently would cause his guardians to slap him upside the head, if a certain former-tutor didn't beat them to it. To them it was sheer recklessness. But what was he to do? When it came to protecting those he loved, there was no limit to the things he’d be willing to do. 

 While lost in his thoughts, Tsuna felt his intuition spark with a familiar warmth, signalling that his family was close by. The time had come to answer for his mistakes.

 What he didn’t expect was to have a little stare down with his guardians when they made it to the clearing. There was a pause, (he had no idea what to say, and apparently neither did they) but then they started to talk almost all at once. 

 “Tenth you idiot!!!”  said with a laugh

 Tsuna’s eyes felt hot.

 “You had us fooled stupid Vongola!” another smile

 His lip started wobbling a bit.

 “Thank god!”

 His eyes were getting a bit blurry.

 “Don’t do it again, or I’ll have to take over your body on account of you being a dumbass.”

 “You mean you guys don’t hate me for what I did?” Tsuna said his voice shaking the tiniest bit.

 “We love you.”

 And that was enough. No more needed to be said, as  Tsuna’s heart overflowed with happiness, and his tears spilled over. He started to cry like he hadn’t in years. (maybe he had regressed twenty years?) Before Tsuna's legs gave out on him, his exuberant guardians bowled him over, finally giving in to the need to hug and be close to the warm _living_ body of their most beloved sky. 

 Everyone makes mistakes, and everyone has regrets. In their all consuming grief during the aftermath of Tsuna’s death, the guardians had begged and pleaded for another chance. Now, they would be damned if they were going to waste the precious gift of a second chance with anger. Any anger they harboured faded months ago anyways. All that remained was an overwhelming sense of joy and rightness. Tsuna was back where he belonged; in the warm embrace of his beloved family. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 2 is heartfelt may get sappy who knows


	2. Heartfelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a 2YL setting, but Tsuna being seventeen is now running things in his own right to a certain extent. 
> 
> Reborn looks about 6 or 7 years old now, while Lambo is 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a little headcannon that Tsuna has no real creative outlet, and thus channels his creative spirit into outrageous plans he executes by himself or by enlisting specially chosen others with vows of secrecy. This just escalates until ten years later he thinks dying is a good plan. So when he comes back to life after young Tsuna and co. save the future, his family is half surprised, and also just like gdi Tsuna, another plan really?

Tsuna was fuming. 

Rare was the occasion when the all accepting sky was angry, and rarer yet that his anger was directed at one of his own. Reborn had crossed a line this time though.

 While Reborn may have been one of Tsuna’s closest family members, Lambo was his little brother and he could not ignore his tears when they became real. (Believe it or not Tsuna had grown rather adept at telling if Lambo’s tears were genuine sadness/pain, or just his tendency to be a crybaby)

 Reborn and Lambo had always had a bit of a rocky relationship, but while Reborn was a grown man in a child’s body, Lambo was still only the tender age of seven. He was a child and did not stand a chance at defending himself when Reborn spat words that were a little too harsh. So when Tsuna found Lambo crying quietly alone in a room, his inner mama bear came out to protect his little one.

 Reborn was going to acknowledge his mistake or Tsuna would have his hat. The only problem was, Reborn didn’t like to listen, so Tsuna had to come up with a plan. (Luckily (or unluckily) for Reborn, all the other guardians were out on missions elsewhere so Tsuna had free reign to conduct his  evil plan without interference or assistance)

 

Phase One: Silent Treatment

First things first, Tsuna was going to have to make Reborn aware of a problem. Dinner was spent talking to anyone but the hitman, and crossed paths were met with a vacant look over his head and no greeting. After the rest of the evening, Tsuna could tell Reborn was getting a little annoyed. It was made even better by the fact that the only other person in the mansion that Reborn might entertain himself with, was Lambo, and he was still avoiding the hitman.

 

* * *

 

 Phase Two: Guilt Tripping

The whole “Hitmen don’t feel guilt” thing may throw a wrench in the plan, but Tsuna was sure Reborn cared deep down about those he was close with as much as he vehemently denied it.

Tsuna had arranged for Lambo to go for a sleepover with Bluebell and the other little ones, but decided not to tell Reborn. Maybe it was a bit sadistic, but he also planted a note in Lambo’s room that outlined intentions for the cow to run away from home and never come back. 

 A while later, Tsuna got bored waiting for Reborn to find the letter so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

 Reborn was sitting in an armchair reading a book and sipping an espresso when the door opened with and bang and Tsuna strolled into the room wearing a semi panicked look on his face.

 “Oi Dame-Tsuna, what's got your pants in a twist?”

 Unexpectedly, Tsuna’s voice came out like a growl

“Do you know any thing about this?” he asked while showing a piece of paper to the hitman

 “Let me read it”

 The hitman’s eyes quickly scanned over the sheet of paper, and when he met Tsuna’s eyes it was almost with a guilty look.

 (Tsuna figured that’s as good as he’s gonna get, so... Phase Two success)

 

* * *

 

 Phase Three: Scolding (Tsuna was still mad after all)

 “You basically told him he had a limited time here with our family before we were going to abandon him as well. Why would we take care not to mention the Bovino to him if not to make sure that he doesn’t have to think about those bastards. To think that you would so carelessly say that kind of thing to him, for what!? Because you were annoyed with him?”

 The hitman looked like he was going to try and defend himself but though better of it. Tsuna was right after all. He should know to conduct himself in a better manner. 

 “Reborn, you always tell me to think more, and to act like a boss, well listen to this, you either make things right with Lambo, or you will have to find somewhere else to stay. I love having you around, but this is Lambo’s home, and I will not have anyone make him feel unwelcome, not even you.”

 So deep had Tsuna gone into his mother bear mode that his eyes had a faint orange glow. Reborn knew better than to argue with that. So he just gave a nod signifying that he understood.

 “So where is he really?” 

 Figures that the note didn’t fool the hitman for more than a moment, but that aside, hearing that Reborn was willing to make amends made Tsuna’s angry face transform into a wide smile and his usual warm brown eyes.

 “C’mon, I’ll drive”

 

* * *

 

 Later on, Tsuna was far too happily humming as he walked through the house. While Reborn was never one for a heartfelt apology, he could do it if motivated. As long as there was harmony within his precious family, he would be a happy sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt # 3 is Fading Away  
> I have a couple ideas for this one, so who know what to expect.


End file.
